canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Homsar
Homsar is a character in the Flash web cartoon series Homestar Runner. About him Homsar is an energetic dwarf who claims to be the captain of the "Gravy Train" and that his parents are a cup of coffee and a Chipwich. He wears a yellow bowler hat and a blue shirt with his name on it, and doesn't wear shoes, but has red soles glued to the bottom of his feet. Homsar is short, pudgy, short-legged, pigeon-toed, and not very athletic because he has a slow-moving quick-footed waddling shuffle that makes a peculiar fluttery noise and can't run, skip, or prance. His tone of voice is generally quite exaggerated and he often begins sentences by wailing "DAaAAaaAAaaAAaa!" and he speaks in word salads, which is a speech disorder characteristic of Receptive aphasia in which grammar and sentence structure is often intact, but the words themselves have no particular meaning, this causes him to use often random and disconnected phrases that have little to no connection to the scene. He can even make his voice sound like a whole crowd of people by merely holding his mouth open, even when he is alone. Another bizarre aspect of Homsar is his ability to defy the laws of physics because he can bend reality to his will by performing feats that others around him cannot and these include: levitation, self-duplication, time manipulation, teleporting, metamorphosis, and the inability to be killed. Homsar often assigns strange names to others around him because he has forgotten their real names, is confused, or disregards their real names, and these names are sometimes based on the person's appearance, a similar-sounding name, or used to describe how someone else looks at the time. This is assuming that he is speaking to or about his friends and that he is not just disoriented or believes he is talking to someone else, since he has a tendency to forget or disregard things or become confused. He hosts "Whaddaya Know, Haddi-Man?", an educational TV show made for young children that also contains educational sub-cartoons, hearing children's voices interact with the host, and there are even paper cutout designs of the kids' heads that appear during the theme song. Homsar is also a member of "Team Kneepads" alongside Homestar Runner, in which they play a sport that appears to be derived from basketball, but it uses a football instead. Their team shirts are purple with their number and team name written in yellow, and as their name implies, they wear kneepads. His number on his jersey is 4. Inside his house, he has a pop-up refrigerator which can magically reveal edible food. Nicknames for him include "This Little Weirdo", "The Secret Guy", "Shortstop", and "Homsar Salad Sandwich." Role in Sabrina1985's media A few years ago, Homsar was re-united with his ex-girlfriend, Marpan, after she came to Free Country USA to attend Biscuit Gravy University. And they were gradually drawn together and made plans to spend some time together, though they quickly began bickering over minor things, which made them decide against resuming their relationship. On the day that Marpan was planning to head back to her home, she mentioned to Homsar that did she not follow him after she left him because she was not sure if he wanted her to. Homsar was immediately reminded of and admitted that he missed Marpan dearly and was recaptured by her charms, now that she chased after him like he wanted her to during the first time she left. They admitted to each other that neither want nor need grow old alone and they have no more time to lose, and this lead to them embracing with a kiss and they rekindled their love. Now, they are happily married and have a son named Isaiah. He and his son sometimes play a fighter-style video game where a hamburger is fighting a ghost. The gallery of pictures Homsar and family.png Meeting their female counterparts.png Cast of Homestar Runner.png Team Kneepads.png Homsar and Homestar Runner by ILoveTheFanficCritic.png|Homsar and Homestar Runner drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Marpan and Homsar by ILoveTheFanFicCritic.png|Marpan and Homsar drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Homsar by nosyandsmall.png|Homsar drawn by nosyandsmall Homsar and Homestar Runner's new cosplay.png|Homsar and Homestar Runner in their "Peach Repulsa" costumes drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Homsar love by nosyandsmall.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists